The Two Meisters
by telfordgirl666
Summary: Professor Stein has been teaching at the DWMA for awhile now, and he couldn't help but take some special interest in a certain blonde pigtailed meister. How will things end for the two? Read and find out. Warning, there will be smut in this fanfiction. I do not own Soul Eater, unfortuanetly.
1. Witch Hunter Troubles

"Maka, come here, I need to speak with you.", called Proffesor Stein.

He was the current teacher at the DWMA, and had a very big interest in his young female student Maka Albarn. He watched her make her way over to him, staring at her legs wondering what they would look like with stitches. Yes, he was slightly demented in more ways than one, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Yes Professor Stein? What is it?", she asked him with big doe eyes.

Her bright green eyes were dazzling, as was her personality.

"I heard you were having some trouble with the witch hunter, would you like some tips?".

Her eyes lit up brilliantly, causing Professor Stein to tighten his head crank. You see, Professor Stein was a genious of sorts, a dark genius that is. He was maniacal, and brilliant at the same time. He was extremely interested in the human body, how it would look skinned, what the insides looked like. All of the nasty details were his darkest pleasure, and he wished to experiment on Maka, no matter how hard he fought the urge. Back when he and Spirit were weapon and meister, he would play around with Spirits' body. Late at night when he was sleeping, Stein would creep into his room, and proceed to cut and slice him in his sleep. However over the years his dark tendencies had lessened with the Kishin being defeated for now, and there being peace within the DWMA.

"Really? Id love help, Soul has no idea what to tell me since he's "just the weapon", as he says.", she giggled cutely.

Maka Albarn was a young meister, her partner being Soul. Her father, Spirit, was the only blood family that she knew existed. Even though he was all she had she despised him with a passion. She considered him a man-whore for cheating on her mother, causing her to leave when she was only a baby. However she had lots of friends to make up the difference. Soul was at the top of her list, he had been there since day one at the academy. The next being Tsubaki and BlackStar. They were a meister weapon pair as well, though they had yet to admit their feelings for each other. And then there was Kid, along with his weapons, Patty and Liz. Kid was a bit narotic but somehow the girls kept him balanced out, even though they weren't perfectly symmetrical. They were her life, and all she ever needed.

"Okay, meet me at the front of the school when your classes are over for the day.". She smiled at him again and ran to catch up with her friends.

Stein felt like a dirty old man for taking such a serious interest in his young pupil, but he couldn't help himself. She was young, beautiful, one of the smartest creatures he had ever seen. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he wanted to kiss a non -legal girl, or that he wanted to lay her on his surgery table and cut her open. It was a mystery.

After a few more classes, Maka was ready for school to be over, she wanted to get some practice in with the witch hunter. When she and Soul had discovered it in the graveyard battle, she had tripped and the attack failed horribly. It had been a few days since then and Maka still hadn't figured out how to control Soul when he was in witch hunter form. It was starting to drive her insane, so she was glad to finally be getting some help with it.

When the bell finally rang, she jumped up dragging Soul with her. They sped down the hallway at a ridiculous speed, nearing the schools front entrance.

"MAKA SLOW THE HELL DOWN!.", screamed Soul as Maka drug him out into the sunlight, bowling right into Professor Stein. They were all sprawled on the ground in a big heap.

"Maka, I'm going to kill you.", grumbled Soul.

"Youll be fine, get up.", droned Stein.

"Thanks again for helping us Professor Stein.", she smiled innocently at him, not knowing the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

He tightened his crank again, not being able to stand the sight of her in her usual school girl outfit. He may be a little insane, but he was still a hot-blooded male who couldn't help but stare at her small figure.

"Okay, Soul transform, and we'll go from there.", explained Stein.

Soul walked up to Maka taking her hand, and quickly transformig into his weapon form. No matter how many times Maka held Soul in her hands, she couldn't get over how amazing they fit together as meister and weapon.

"Okay, now Maka, resonate souls and execute the witch hunter. When you've done that try to attack me.".

"You ready Soul?", she asked.

"Yeah, let's do this.", he grumbled.

"SOUL RESONATION!", they both yelled.

Wind began to pick up around them as their souls combining caused the air to vibrate. They were new to resonating, so it still took them a few minutes to fully connect.

"WITCH HUNTER!", yelled Maka, causing Soul to transform from his regular scythe form, into a bigger and more powerful form.

Sje swung him around once, and started running towards Stein with all of her might. Her legs pounded the pavement, causing the ground to shake with the force of it. As she neared her teacher, she pulled her arms back bringing Soul with her. She swiftly brought him down across Steins chest, landing what she thought would be a devastating blow.

When she regained her balance and looked up she saw him still in one piece, without even one scratch on him. Maka knew that he was stronger than most meisters, but she hadn't expected him to be so strong he could deflect a blow from the witch hunter. She stared at him in amazememt, wondering if she would ever be that strong.

"Looks like youve got the hang of it Maka.", Stein exclaimed.

The look on his young students face was priceless, and he couldnt help but chuckle a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maka, Soul.". As he left he couldnt get the sight of Maka rushing towards him out of his head. She was so beautiful when she was focused on a goal.

"I need a cold shower.", mumbled Stein.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please please pretty freaking please leave me some reviews! I'll have the next chapter up by later today or tomorrow. :) Enjoy.


	2. His Dark Side

Professor Stein had been standing in front of his door for 3 hours, not being able to open it. He was stuck in place because of a thought that crossed his mind. What if Maka and Soul were a couple? He had distinctly remembered Soul wrapping an arm around Makas shoulder after they had successfully executed the Witch Hunter. He then swung her around by the waist in a very couple-like fashion. He had been shocked by the realization of their closeness, and couldnt seem to bring himself to open the door.

It had begun to rain a little over an hour ago, he was now soaked all the way through to his boxers. Even though he was chilled to the bone, he still couldnt move. His attraction to his student had been growing slowly over the months, causing him to envision them being together in many ways. She was the sweetest and most innocent creature he had ever laid eyes on, and his dark side couldnt help but yearn to be involved with this young meister. She was more fascinating than most people that he ran across every day. Since she was Spirits daughter he wondered if their skin looked the same, if she was as squeemish as he had been, or if she would enjoy it.

The door in front of him slowly opened on its own, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look into the house. His house was as dark and demented as he was. It had fake sitches going up the side of it, with a greenish tint to it. Inside there was a sparse amount of furnishings, making it look more like a man cave, than the house of a Professor. In the first room, there was a couch and a table, the kitchen was aonly decorated with enough to make coffee and heat up food and tea. His bedroom was where all of the interesting things lay. Inside of his room there was of course a bed, however he used it very rarely since he had nightmares he made a habit of never sleeping, unless he truly needed it. There was a room that was connected to the bedroom, it was his "dark room". Inside there was a long metal surgery table. There were cabinets full of medicines and strange dark liquids. There were also jars filled with disgusting creatures and animals of all sorts.

In this room he was in control, and it was intoxicating to him. He could experiment on whatever and whoever he wanted without being bothered, and it was his darkest pleasure to do so.

"I guess i should go inside and work on a lesson plan for tomorrow.", mumbled Stein.

He quickly retreated into his house slamming the door behind him.

This was a boring chapter i know, but i had to inform the readers of how crazy stein was, the next chapters will be more intersting, i promise!


	3. When Souls Collide

"Hey Professor Stein, I was wondering if you could help me with Soul Resonation. Soul and I are still struggling to get it right.". She smiled brightly at him, hoping he would be willing to help.

She was surprised that he had offered to help with the Witch Hunter because he wasn't the helping type. He usually came to class, taught his lessons, then left. He kept to himself, which wasnt surprising since he was a very secluded man.

"Sure, we can practice right here. Step into the middle of the classroom and reach out to me with your soul.".

He watched as she walked, not being able to avert his eyes. She was a beautiful creature in his eyes. A creature that needed to be dominated, and loved. And most especially operated on.

Maka slowly pushed her soul out into the room, searching for Steins' wavelength. She struggled for a few moments, and nearly fell when she felt their souls touch

. It was like being immersed in darkness, filled with hatred and self-loathing. She tenderly poked her way around all the gloominess, searching for the light within his soul. She couldn't help but be attracted to his darkness, it was carnal and wonderful. Maka had never thought of herself as a dark person, but she was completely drawn to Stein. It was almost frightening.

"M-Maka, what are you doing?", stuttered Stein.

He could feel her probing for something, and it was killing him. He knew she could already see his darkness, he didn't want her to lurk any deeper. He had shoved all of his horrible childhood into the deepest crevices of his soul, hoping no one would ever bring them to light again. Yet at the same time, the idea of this young woman knowing his darkest secrets appealed to him. He knew no womam would ever love him, but this girl might be the closest he would come to it, and he wasn't going to give that up. Even monsters need love.

"Stein, why is there so much darkness?", she whispered.

"Its who I am Maka. Dark.".

"Its comforting.", she marveled.

Stein could feel his heart rise in his chest, an organ he had long ago forsaken. He never thought this day would come, and he quickly pinched himself making sure he was awake.

When their souls finally connected, the feeling was instantaneous. Maka reveled in the feeling, marveling at how amazing it felt to be enveloped in his soul. It was like coming home after walking in the rain.

Before Maka could even search into his true soul, Stein pulled away as quickly . Maka fell over, in shock from the pain she felt from his soul retreating.

"I have to go.", mumbled Stein. And with that he waltzed out of the door.

What just happened?", whispered Maka.

Hey guys, sorry I took forever to update, I usually put up a chapter a day. Again sorry. :( Anyways, I have a feeling that this will be a lomg fanfic so if your interested follow. Also! Please please please leave reviews with your opinion, even if your just a visitor, leave a review please. They help me with my writing. :)


	4. Complications

"What the hell am I doing?", whispered Stein to himself.

He was still thinking about resonating souls with Maka. It had been the most intense thing he had ever felt in his life. It was sweet, frightening, and carnal. He felt her goodness seeping into his soul, easing his pain and mending the hole in his near dead heart. It was frightening to him, because he had long ago exiled himself to a lonely life. She was like a beacon of light.

"That was cheesy.", he mumbled to himself.

"Who are you talking to Stein?". He turned around to find Soul glaring at him.

"Myself.".

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something.".

"Okay, go ahead.".

"Why is Maka spendimg so much time you? She hasn't been walking home with me lately.".

Stein could feel his blood start to boil. He hated the fact that not only did Maka spend almost every waking moment with Soul, but she lived with him. He was becoming more posessive of her as the days went by, making his jealousy factor sky-rocket.

"Does it matter?", he ground out.

"Yeah it matters!", yelled Soul.

Before Soul even knew what was happening Stein had his fingers around his throat applying only enough pressure to hurt a little. He could feel the madness in himself rise to an alarming rate. For fear of killing him, Stein slowly pulled each finger off of his neck. It would be bruised up before the day was over.

"Stay away from her old man, Makas mine. And don't think I won't tell her Lord Death about this if it keeps happening.", and with that Soul left.

Stein ran his fingers through his hair and gave his screw a few good cranks. He knew that Soul meant what he said. He also knew that if he came between them he might possibly kill him.

He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.

After all of the days classes were over he left in search of Maka. He looked in the library hoping he could catch her before Soul arrived. He found her behind a big stack of soul resonation books.

"Hey Maka.".

Her blonde little head whipped around.

"Oh hey Professor Stein.", she beamed at him.

"Just call me Stein Maka.".

"Okay, what's up?".

"I thought we might try some more soul resonation.".

"Sure! Lets go outside.", she chirped.

"No, meet me at my house later today. We can practice there.".

She pondered it for a second, "Okay, I'll bring some food.

Stein smiled down at her, and walked away with high spirits.

Hey guys, kinda got a bad review and it has be thinking I need to work on my writing skills. :( meh, leaveme some good reviews please!


	5. The Beginning

"I wonder why Stein wants to practice at his place?", wondered Maka to herself.

Earlier today Professor Stein had offered more help with soul resonation, but he said they would practice at his place. She thought it was a little strange but didnt give it anymore thought. She knew Professor Stein did weird things, so it wasn't a big deal. After finishing up her studying in the DWMA's library she packed up her things and started towards Steins' house.

The road that led to his house was eerie, but it was expected. There were large dead trees along the winding road that led up to his house. Creatures with red eyes stared at her as she got closer.

After facing the Kishin, not much scared her anymore. Which was one of the reasons why she and Stein got along so well. She understood the madness in him, as there was madness in her.

She reached the door, and tentatively knocked on the large gray door. The door quickly swung open allowing a cloud of smoke to escape. Maka coughed a little, forgetting how much Stein smoked on a regular basis.

"Come on in Maka.", rumbled Stein in his deep voice.

He quickly ushered her inside, nervous for the coming events. He had been thinking about their impending soul resonation since she had agreed to come earlier today. Her soul touching his had been ecstasy, and he was hungry to feel it again. Never in his life had he felt this way, it was frightening and maddening, but he was in love with it at the same time.

"I forgot to bring some food, sorry I hope you don't mind.", she admitted quietly.

At the moment, there was only one thing Stein was hungry for. And that was Maka Albarn.

"Well let's gets started. Go ahead and stand in front of me facing me.".

He watched as she slowly stood in front of him, and lifted her head to look into his eyes. Maka gasped, seeing the look in Steins' eyes. It was a look she had never seen before, and couldn't quite put her finger on.

Stein could feel his fear rising. Was that fear he say in her eyes? He knew he would become a husk of a man if she turned away from him at this moment. Even though she had no idea how he felt about her, that look ln her face was nearly his undoing. Then he watched a sweet little smile crossed her face.

"You ready Maka?", asked Stein.

"Yes", she whispered.

She was caught up in the look of in eyes again. It was carnal and posessive, and she couldn't help but love the way he looked at her. It was like how Soul looked at her, but more intense.

Maka closed her eyes, and sent her soul out into the room, searching for Stein. She felt the darkness start creeping towards her, and knew this time to speed towards it, instead of cautiously approaching it.

When their souls touched this time, they both gasped. Maka in surprise and wonder, Stein in lust and agony. Maka wrapped her soul around Steins' in an effort to bring some light into his soul. But when she enveloped him, she saw some of his dreams an memories.

The first thing that she saw was Stein as a child, being beaten and tortured. She allowed a single tear to fall, telling herself a man of his stature doesn't want pity. The next thing she saw was Steins' emotions. She nearly fell when she saw how he felt about her.

She immediately withdrew her soul and fell hard on her ass.

"M-maka why did you pull away?", stuttered Stein.

"Why didn't you tell me Stein?", she whispered.

her head up to his face. He had a grimace across his face.

"Does it matter.", he said cruelly.

Makas eyes narrowed, trying to see what he was hiding.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me you liked me!", she screamed.

Maka jumped to her feet and got into Steins face.

She poked a finger into his chest, "That was selfish not telling me. What the hell were you afraid of?", she asked.

Stein stared at her for a second. She still hadn't given him even a hint of whether or not she felt the same way.

"It doesn't matter Maka, this was a bad idea, you need to leave now.". He turned to walk away only to be yanked back by Makas strong little hands. He turned around to see tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to know how I feel Stein?", she whispered quietly?

He nodded, not being able to form words for fear of fucking things up.

"I'm alone. I've been alone since my mother left. Everybody thinks Soul and i would make a great couple, but I dont see him that way. He's like my brother and thats all he'll ever be, whether he likes it or not. You have madness in you like I do Stein. That's why we get along so well.".

"What are you saying Maka?", grumbled Stein.

"I-I-im, I'm saying that I'm interested. In you I mean. I know I'm young and your a lot older but-."

Before Maka could get another word out Stein had her pinned against a wall. One of his legs between hers, his arms on either side of her head.

"You need to be sure Maka. Because if you choose me, your mine for life.", he whispered darkly. She put her hands on his chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"For life it is then.". A wicked grin spread across Steins' face, as he realized what a comprimising situation he had Maka in.

"You wanna spend the night?", he asked.

"Yes", she whispered breathlessly.

Hey guys, yayaaaaaaaaa! Another chapter down. Lol yes crack couples for the win as someone said in a review. Haha, well the next chapter will be lemony so if you don't like sex you can skip it and wait for the next chapter to be posted. I love this couple, :3 their so cute.


	6. Sexy Time

Stein, what are you doing?", asked Maka.

"Staring at you. Why, does it bother you?", he mumbled.

"Nope, just curious.", she beamed

. He released her from his arms and watched as she walked into the kitchen. For only being here a handful of times, she really knew her way around. Stein still remembered the first time they had met. Maka had come to his house searching for something, not knowing that he lived there. They battled, Maka getting her toosh whipped by him

. He laughed, remembering her face after the battle when she had found out he was to be a teacher at the DWMA.

"Here, I made up for forgetting food.", she smiled happily, placing a platter of little sandwhiches down in front of me.

"I'm not really hungry for sandwiches Maka.". She glared at him, wondering why he was rude. They had just decided on being in a relationship, did things really go downhill this fast?

"Well what are you hungry for?", she queried. Stein pondered for a second whether or not his response would scare her away

. "You?", he whispered darkly.

He watched as her eyebrows shot up in confusion and as they slowly fell with understanding. A light blush crept across her face, causing her to look like a little school girl who had her pigtails pulled. He laughed, loving how innocent she was. Even though she was the best meister he had seen in eons, she was still just little Maka. Pigtails, trench coats, and books

. "Come here.", he whispered.

Maka walked over to where he was sitting on a couch to sit down, only to be pulled into his lap. She stared at him intently, trying to determine what his next action would be. Before another thought could form, she felt his lips fall upon hers. Her eyes snapped closed in pleasure. She had been kissed a few times, but it had never been like this. His lips were warm and soft above hers, amd tasted of tobacco. Stein slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth slightly, excited to experience her first french kiss. Stein moaned beneath her shifting uncomfortably, causing the bulge in his pants to graze her thigh.

"Stein!", squeaked Maka.

He moaned and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her face closer so he could deepen the kiss. For being so Maka, Stein was impressed with how good she was at kissing. He settled his hands on her hips, and gripped hard when she wiggled in his lap.

"Stein, are we going to, um, you know?", she asked

. "Have sex?".

"Yeah.", she blushed.

"Not tonight. Only when your ready.", he answered darkly.

"Okay, can we go to sleep then?". H

Hechuckled, "Yeah.". He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom. He was excited to see where things went with Maka.

Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to updste! I got locked out of my account then got some intense writers block. I'll, hopefully have anothet chspter up tomorrow.


End file.
